


cruisn' for a bruisin'

by cupidgent



Series: TMG Teen Beach AU [1]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Also hella cheesy watch out, Bikers vs Surfers, M/M, Smut, Teen Beach Movie AU, they're around 19-21 in this btw, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgent/pseuds/cupidgent
Summary: Cody, leader of the surfers and Noel, leader of the bikers, finally end their feud.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Series: TMG Teen Beach AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't know what this is. i just rewatched teen beach movie and thought of this and here we are. hope you enjoy it more than i do at least!!

There were 3 things Cody  Kolodziejzyk hated the most on this earth: being away from the beach, concrete and Noel Miller, leader of the Rodents biker gang. 

Rodents. Cody scoffed every time he heard the name. It was appropriate though, since they were such pests. God, he couldn't stand them. 

Big Momma’s Beachside Shack was a safe place. It had been the summertime home to Cody and the rest of the surfers for years. Hell, as far as he knew, Cody was born here. This was  _ their _ spot. This was  _ their _ beach. 

Well at least it used to be up until what the surfers called  _ The Infestation _ . 

Earlier this summer, Noel and his little gang came from god knows where and decided to take residence on  _ surfer _ territory. When they first arrived, Cody, being the polite leader that he is, kindly explained to them that this was their place and that while the bikers could stop by every now and then, hanging out was reserved for surfers. Noel, being the arrogant asshole that  _ he _ is, spat on the ground and turned around.

Ever since then, Big Momma’s hasn’t known peace. The feud between surfers and bikers escalated so quickly to the point where both leaders had to take it to Big Momma herself. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much she could do.

“You kids gotta fend for yourselves. Just don’t destroy none of my property, and I won’t have an issue, alright?” She had told them, the last part sounding a  _ little _ bit like a threat. 

That was 2 weeks ago and since then, tensions were still high. As of now, the unspoken rule was surfers stay on the right side of the restaurant, bikers stay on the left. And so far it had worked. But that wouldn’t last very long. 

It was game night for the surfers, which was every Monday and Friday at 9 o’clock sharp. Cody, along with some of the other surfers, Aleena, Spock, Sam and Nat, were all gathered around the pool table towards the middle of the restaurant. 

Cody squinted as he lined up his cue stick on the table and gently hit the white ball, standing up straight to watch the balls scatter. 

“So you said there’s a girl?” Sam eyed a few of the scattered balls before chalking the tip of his own cue stick. 

“Well, yeah…” Aleena spoke shyly, kicking her legs back and forth from her seat on the side of the table. “I’ve only talked to her a few times but… I kinda dig her.” 

“Oooooo.” Spock gave her a nudge to her side to which she lightly shoved him in response. “This chick got a name?” Cody leaned up against the table as Sam took his hit. He could have sworn he saw Aleena tense up a bit at the question but chose to ignore it. 

“Yeah uh… it’s um-” Aleena started, before she was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open and obnoxiously loud footsteps. Cody didn’t even have to turn around to see who it was. The smell of burnt rubber and leather gave it away.

Sure the two gangs shared Big Momma’s, but game night? This was a night for the Surfers. The Bikers had kept their noses out of it the past few weeks and Cody wanted it to stay that way. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Cody turned around, holding his cue stick tightly in both hands. 

That’s when he saw the man himself, Noel  _ fucking _ Miller, in all his “glory” standing by the entrance. Behind him, a few other Bikers, who Cody recognized as Kelsey, Devon and Marcus, stood with their arms crossed as they scowled at the other Surfers.

Noel smirked at Cody and snapped his fingers, signalling the others to follow him as he walked towards the center for the restaurant. Cody waved his hand as his own signal and walked forward, his friends following closely behind. 

“Well well well…” Noel cocked his head to the side once he and Cody were face to face. “Looks like a few fish washed up a bit too far from shore.” He flashed a smile that Cody just wanted to slap right off. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Miller?” Cody puffed out his chest slightly to seem more intimidating. “Don’t you rats have some cheese to chase after?” 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, man. We have a right to be here just as much as you.” Noel smirked, paraphrasing what Big Momma had told the both of them just a few weeks ago. Cody scoffed, tilting his head back. “Just stay away from us!” Aleena piped up, taking a step forward next to Cody.

Noel stumbled to the side as Kelsey pushed through to the front. “No, you stay away from us!” She retorted.

Noel held out an arm as if to hold Kelsey off. “It’s okay Kels, you heard the lady. Let’s go get some drinks.” He motioned his head over to the bar. His voice was uncharacteristically calm and Cody squinted in suspicion as Aleena flipped them off. “C’mon.” He muttered, turning away to return to the pool table. The others followed after as the Bikers walked away.. 

Realizing it was his turn, Cody leaned over the pool table to make his hit. “God, I’m so tired of them.” Nat grumbled as she snaked her arms around Sam. “You think they’re gonna try something?” Sam asked, observing Cody’s movements. 

“Maybe. I got a feeling they came here during game night on purpose.” Aleena sighed, noticeably less angry than she was a few minutes ago. 

Cody stood back up and took a glance over to the bar, where the Bikers were talking and laughing as they ordered their drinks. Something wasn’t sitting right with them being here. Noel was less angry than normal and honestly, it freaked Cody out.  _ What the hell were they doing? _ He fell out of his thoughts and quickly turned around when he noticed Noel’s head starting to turn in his direction. 

“Shit!” He muttered under his breath, knowing that he’d been caught looking. Noel would have something to say about that later. 

“You good, man?” Spock asked, looking up his conversation with Aleena. Cody shook his head before nodding. “Yeah… the rats might of caught me starin’.” He grumbled, leaning back over the table. Apparently Sam had already took his turn.

“What do you wanna do, Codes? We can’t just confront them… right?” Nat asked. Cody nodded as he lined up his cue stick to take a hit. “I’m thinking we just wait a bit. If they have something planned, we can take it.”

“Yeah,” Sam scoffed. “What could those fuckers come up with that we possibly couldn’t.” They all laughed as Cody hit the white ball and stood up. “Hell yeah!” He cheered once he got two balls in the same hole. “Nice one.” Spock leaned over to give him a high five that he enthusiastically returned. 

“Alright Cody, alright…” Sam smirked at Cody, dusting his cue stick again. Cody knew their games of pool were always good natured, but that didn’t stop them from shit-talking. “That was a nice little warm-up. But let’s play for real.”

Cody let out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, we’ll see about that, smartass.”

After about half an hour passed, Sam proved Cody wrong and won the game. Cody pretended to be angry but in the end, the group of surfers all cheered and went over to the ice cream buffet in the back to celebrate. 

This was normally how they ended game night but, for some reason, it felt special every time. That’s why Cody loved it so much. Honestly, they were having so much fun sitting around and telling stories, Cody completely forgot about Noel and the rest of the bikers.

Until Noel made him remember. 

“So look, we were all about to shred this  _ massive  _ wave and…” Nat trailed off from her story when she noticed something from behind their booth. Everyone turned their heads to follow Nat’s gaze and Cody stood up the moment he saw Noel stumbling towards them.

He was alone, but there was some kind of look in his eye that Cody couldn’t quite place. Regardless, he crossed his arms in a defensive manner, preparing himself for anything. 

Noel came closer and it was clear to Cody by the way he was walking that he was drunk. “The fuck are you lookin’ at.” Noel growled as he stopped right in front of Cody, placing both hands in his pockets. “I could ask you the same thing. You’re on  _ our _ side, Miller.” Cody spat. 

Noel didn’t say anything for a moment and just glared at the man in front of him. Fuck, there was that look again. Cody couldn’t tell what the hell this guy was thinking and it freaked him out. All he could do was stand his ground. Everyone in the booth behind them exchanged looks of confusion as the two men stared each other down. 

“I can’t fucking stand you, Ko. I can’t.” Noel took a step back and turned away. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re over here…” Cody frowned, sounding more confused than annoyed at this point. 

“Because I’m tired!” Noel raised his voice, turning back around with a flail of his arms. The volume of his voice alerted everyone else in the building and Cody noticed some of the bikers running over from across the room.

“Noel!” Kelsey called out as she made her way over. “What the hell man, we’ve been looking for you!” She placed a hand on his shoulder. Noel roughly shook it off, taking another step towards Cody. “You’re so fucking selfish, you know? You and your little fishie buddies” Noel pressed a finger to Cody’s chest. 

Cody opened his mouth to speak but Noel didn’t let him. “All we wanted was a place to hang out. But you couldn’t even do that. Fuckin’ prick.”

“Well I-”

“No! I’m not finished.” Noel grabbed Cody by the collar of his bright floral polo shirt and pulled him closer so they were only inches apart. Both surfers and bikers jumped in a panic before moving to pull both their friends apart. But Noel wasn’t letting go that easily.

“Sometimes I just wanna punch those pretty teeth right out of your fuckin’ mouth.” He spat with a look of disgust on his face. Then, Cody noticed his face soften and felt his own heartbeat quicken.  _ What the actual fuck was going on?  _

“But sometimes I just…” Noel paused for a second. “ _I just_ _want to kiss those soft lips…”_ His words were almost inaudible, but Cody heard them clearly. He felt his breath hitch as his entire body stiffened. Before he could figure out how the hell to react, the bikers successfully pulled their friend away. 

“Come on, let’s get him home.” Kelsey looked up at Devon as they both put Noel’s arms around their shoulders. Noel didn’t protest as he continued to stare at Cody. There was that look again. But this time Cody knew what it was.

Kelsey turned to look at the Surfers apologetically, which caught everyone off guard, before turning to help Devon carry their friend to the door. 

“You good, man?” Spock placed a hand on Cody’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. He was quiet for a second before finally responding. “Y-yeah I just… need to go home a bit early…”

“You want me to go with you? Kinda scary walking home alone at this hour.” Aleena offered but Cody shook his head before turning to face his friends. “Thanks but really, it’s fine. Catch you guys tomorrow?” 

They all murmured in response as Cody gave them a small wave and walked away. He could still hear them asking questions as he got farther away, but it hurt his brain just trying to think of any kind of answer. 

Once he reached outside, he let out a loud groan and ran his hands down his face. 

_ What the fuck just happened? _


	2. Chapter 2

Cody sighed, taking a sip of his lime soda as he stood on the balcony of his treehouse that was right in front of the beachhouse his dad let him rent every summer. It was 7 am, and while he was supposed to be on the beach with his friends like an hour ago, Cody couldn’t bring himself to go. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Noel. But the thing was, he wasn’t angry at Noel like he thought he should be. It was pissing him off.

This guy was his rival, right? He hated him with a passion. Or at least he thought he did. Everytime his mind went back to the night before, he felt this tingling feeling in his chest and he hated it. _Why couldn’t he just push it away?_ Without even thinking, Cody crushed his soda can in his hand, jumping when he felt it’s contents spill all over the place. 

“Fuck!” He muttered, moving back inside the treehouse to find some towel to clean himself up. He rummaged around all of his junk, pushing past old magazine stacks and shit be before he found one hanging over one of his surfboards. 

Quickly, he grabbed it and wiped off his hand and swim shorts, freezing when he heard the floorboards creak behind him. Someone else was here.

Cautiously, Cody turned around, hoping it was just one of his friends that came looking for him or something. But it wasn’t. 

He felt his entire body tense up at what he saw. A somewhat disheveled Noel Miller was leaning against the open doorway. For the first time ever (at least from what Cody’s seen), he wasn’t wearing a leather jacket and his hair was free of any gel. He looked tired and worn out; it was obvious he didn’t come here for a fight. 

After a long moment of silence, Cody decided to speak up. “How... did you find me?” 

“I was drunk. Well, more than usual.” Noel started, ignoring Cody’s question.

“I kinda figured…”

“Yeah… so anything I might have s-.”

“Do you remember?”

Noel frowned. “Remember what?”

“Anything you said.”

“Me callin’ you a selfish prick?”

“No, no. The uhh… the last thing you said.”

Noel shifted awkwardly and his expression gave it away. He remembered everything. “No. my brains kinda jumbled after that.”

“I think you’re lying.” Cody crossed his arms as he leaned against the table in the center of the room. He could see that bothered Noel as his body began to tense up. “I’m not.” 

Normally, Cody would think to leave it alone before kicking Noel out but something in him told him to keep pushing. Make him crack. “Well in that case, I’ll remind you-” 

“Don’t.”

“Why not?” Cody asked innocently. Noel was getting upset as he clenched his fists as his side and looked at the ground. “Whatever it was, forget it. I was drunk.”

“But did you mean it?”

“Forget it, Ko.”

“Did you?”

“I said forget it!”

In that moment, Cody felt something inside him crack. If he was completely honest with himself, he’s thought about this. _More_ than once. So fuck it let’s try it.

“Sometimes… I wish I could kiss you too.”

Suddenly Cody’s heartbeat began to quicken. Noel’s expression was unreadable and it honestly scared him. Maybe he fucked up. Maybe Noel didn’t really remember and he really didn’t mean anything from last night. God what would even happen after this?

“W-Wait-” Cody started, standing up straight before Noel cut him off.

“Then what are you waiting for.”

Cody gasped, louder than he would have liked. The rational side of him wanted to pause and think about what was going on but by the way Noel was looking at him right now? That was all out the door.

Almost instantly, Cody found himself making his way over to the other man as if he was in a rush. He stopped right in front of him, their faces barely an inch apart. 

Noel nodded as if he was telling Cody it was okay. Still, Cody hesitated before pressing his lips against the other’s. 

The kiss started off more innocent than Cody would have expected from the biker, but it was nice. It stayed that way for a moment until Noel began to take more control. 

He ran his hands up Cody’s side and slowly began to back him up into the table. Cody gasped into Noel’s mouth as he ran his hands through his hair. It was much softer than he expected, granted Noel put ten gallons of gel in it almost every day. 

Slowly, Noel’s hands made their way up Cody’s exposed chest and to the collar of his unbuttoned polo shirt covered in suns wearing sunglasses. Noel pulled away and looked into Cody’s eyes. “You okay with this?” He asked in a low voice, tugging the ends of the polo. 

“Yeah.” Cody breathed out with a small nod to which Noel returned with a smile. He quickly pulled the shirt down Cody’s arms and held it up once he got it off. “Suns in sunglasses man? Really?”

“Just fucking kiss me again, idiot.” Cody rolled his eyes, hopping up to sit on the table as he pulled Noel closer by his belt loops. Noel laughed before going in for another kiss. He ran his hands all over Cody’s body before pulling away to pepper kisses all the way down his neck. 

Once he reached the area right above his collarbone, he bit down lightly, earning a soft moan from Cody. After a few more kisses, he bit down again, this time hard enough to leave a mark. Cody shifted slightly and moved his hand back up to tug on his hair as he attempted to bite back a moan.

Noel’s kisses and bites trailed down further and further down Cody’s abdomen up until he reached the base of Cody’s swim shorts. Cody let out a small whine when Noel stood back up and Noel smirked as he began to take his t-shirt off. 

Cody’s heartbeat quickened as he took in the man in front of him. Holy fuck, he was _gorgeous._ The feeling of fingers running through his hair was enough to snap him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Noel, not realizing how wide his eyes were. 

Noel let out a light laugh before he pulled his hand away and undid his belt. After his belt fell onto the floor, he unzipped his jeans and carefully dipped his hand into his boxers, pulling out his hardening cock.

Cody bit his lip, trying to hold back his excitement as Noel stepped closer to kiss at his neck again. As he did so, he other hand dipped under Cody’s shorts. “S-Shit…” Cody whispered as Noel palmed him before pulling his length out. 

Noel let go for a second to spit onto his hand before grabbing hold of both of their dicks. Cody let out a much louder moan as Noel began to gently pump both of their lengths, his thumb brushing over his tip. “You like that?” Noel used his free hand to lift Cody’s chin up. Cody whimpered as he nodded, his mouth falling open when Noel began to pump his hand faster.

Cody almost cried once Noel pulled away and Noel smirked at the look of desperation on his face. “It’s okay, baby.” He reached up to finger through Cody’s hair again. “You got any-”

“Yes! Yes, I do. Right in this drawer, hold on.” Cody pushed on Noels chest to tell him to move as he got up to get to the other side of the room. He quickly opened one of the drawers and fished through it before pulling out a bottle of lube. He held it up to show it to Noel, smiling widely. Noel bit back a laugh at his expression and beckoned him over. “Just get over here, loser.”

Cody tossed the lube over to Noel as he made his way back to the table. He paused to pull his shorts all the way down so he was completely naked before hopping back onto the table. By the time he was done, Noel was fully naked as well. He set down the lube bottle next to Cody before leaning in for another kiss. Cody’s arms immediately went to drape over Noel’s shoulders as he stroked Cody’s thighs.

“Mmm… you ready, baby?” Noel whispered as he pulled away. Cody nodded as Noel opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. Slowly, he moved his hand down between Cody’s spread thighs and pressed one finger against his entrance. Cody slightly flinched before reaching to grab Noel’s wrist. 

“N-No.” He panted, already slightly out of breath from the excitement. “No?” Noel looked confused as he pulled his hand away. “Just go. I want… I want you inside me.” 

“Well technically my fingers are still-”  
  


“Just put your dick in me and fuck me, Miller.” 

Cody could tell that took Noel by surprise, but at this point he was too needy to care. Noel chuckled as he poured lube onto his cock and stroked it. Taking a step forward, he pressed the tip at Cody’s entrance, feeling Cody tense up underneath him. Then with no warning, he pushed inside, Cody’s hands flying up to grip on the others shoulders. 

Then Noel thrust all the way in with a grunt, causing Cody’s grip to tighten. 

“Fuck, that’s tight,” Noel rasped, beginning to pull out. “You sure you’re okay?” Cody slowly nodded and Noel thrust in again, earning a sharp moan from Cody. Noel gradually began to pick up the speed and Cody’s moans only got louder and louder.

“S-So good…” Was all Cody could say as he buried his head in the nape of Noel’s neck. “More… please.” 

“God, you’re so fuckin’ needy huh?” Noel panted, thrusting as hard as he could. “You love my cock, don’t you baby?” 

Cody gasped as he tried to speak. His brain felt like a puddle and he couldn’t figure out how to form any kind of words anymore. All he could think about was how good Noel was making him feel. 

“I need an answer.” Noel reminded and Cody faltered yet again. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“I l-love your cock…”

“Good boy.” Noel smiled as he continued to thrust, moving his hand in between both of them to grasp onto Cody’s dick. Cody let out a gasp followed by a long moan as Noel began to jerk him off. After only a few minutes Cody felt himself reaching his end. “N-Noel I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead, baby, it’s okay.”

“Fuck!” Cody moaned out as he felt himself release in Noel’s hand. “Good...good boy.” Noel panted out. His thrusts were getting a bit sloppier and Cody could tell he was close too. “Cum inside me?” Cody whispered, moving his arms underneath Noel’s to hug him tightly. Noel nodded as he gave a few more thrusts. Then he stopped, gasping as he released inside of Cody.

Cody loosened his grip as Noel pulled out, moving his head to look at Cody. “How do you feel about sharing Big Momma’s?” He gave a weak smile. Cody could tell he was joking but answered anyway.

“Fuck, I’d share anything with you after that.”

“You think your friends would feel the same?”

“Mine? What about yours?”

Noel winced. “Our friends are gonna fuckin’ kill each other. And then us.” Cody nodded, awkwardly looking at the ground. “How are we gonna tell ‘em? We can’t just pretend like we still hate each other.” 

“I say tonight. When we’re all usually at Big Momma’s.” Noel shrugged as he reached over for the towel at Cody’s side. He wiped himself off before leaning down to get his boxers back on. 

Cody hopped off the table and went to grab a clean towel from the other side of the room. “I guess that’s our only option.” He said as he wiped down his stomach. “Wait… What exactly are we telling them?”

“Not that we fucked. Not yet at least. Just gently ease them into it. Maybe we just talked it over, ya know?” 

“Alright… sounds like a plan, Miller.” 

* * *

  
  
  
  


A few hours passed and the surfers were the first to arrive at Big Momma’s. Cody sat in his usual booth with the rest of his friends while a few other surfers were out there dancing to the band playing on stage. 

Cody had been real quiet for most of the time, staring down his milkshake as the rest of his friends talked and laughed. Aleena was the first to really notice.

“Codes, you good?” She nudged him lightly with her elbow. Cody perked up and faked a smile, trying to convince himself to calm down from the nervousness that was building up inside of him. “Yeah, yeah! I’m fine. Just a bit tired, I guess.” 

The rest of the table looked at him skeptically but then soon resumed their conversation. Cody tried to listen in but all he could really hear was just “turtles” “running” “tripped” and “seaweed”. After a few minutes Cody completely zoned out again.

That was until he heard a few gasps. Shooting his head up, he saw exactly who he expected. Noel and the rest of the bikers walking over to their table. Noel was looking like his usual self again, heavily slicked back hair with a bold leather vest over his tight red shirt, which Cody totally wasn’t looking at how well it hugged his body. Once they stopped, Noel sent Cody a smile but right before Cody could smile back, Aleena stood up in her seat in front of him. 

“I got this, Cody.” She growled. “Leens, Leens it’s fine! I can handle it.” Cody pulled her back. He tried his best to remain cool as his nerves began to get the better of him. He stood up, scooting past his friend to stand next to Noel.

Aleena, Sam, Nat and Spock all looked confused when the two leaders didn’t look like they wanted to kill each other. Same for Kelsey, Devon and Marcus. “What’s going on here?” Sam asked, his arm loosely hanging over Nat’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, something’s not right…” Devon added. 

“Well…” Cody started, his heart racing. He couldn’t think of anything to say and immediately looked to Noel for help. Noel rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “Okay, I guess I’ll say it. Ko and I talked for a bit. This whole feud bullshit? It’s stupid. We’re done.” 

Cody breathed out and mouthed a “Thank you.” to Noel. Looking back at his friends, he saw all of their jaws drop. All except for Aleena.

“Oh thank God!” She let out a huge sigh of relief. “I’ve been fucking Kelsey behind your backs for weeks!”

Cody and Noel both furrowed their eyebrows as they turned to Kelsey behind them. She just gave a shrug. “It’s true.”

“We’ve been trying to pretend we hated each other this entire time but that shit was getting exhausting.” 

“Then I guess I can say Cody and I never talked, we just-” Noel started before Cody slapped him on the chest. “No way… you guys fucked too?” Devon put his hands on his face in disbelief. 

“Fued’s over, how about we focus on that.” Cody stammered, his face turning visibly red. “Matter of fact..” He climbed on top of the table and cupped his mouth so everyone could hear. “Guess what guys! Feud’s over!”

The rest of the surfers and bikers that populated the restaurant paused for a moment and looked at each other. After a few seconds passed, they all erupted in cheers before crossing over each others sides. Quickly everything became chaos, just as Cody had hoped. It was enough to distract his friends from him and Noel so he could make a quick exit home.

As he was about to jump down from the table, he saw Noel standing there, offering him his hand. Cody gladly took it and hopped down. Next thing he knew, Noel was pulling him through the crowd and towards the back exit. 

When they reached the door, Noel turned to look and see if anyone followed them. Once he saw it was clear, they walked out and stopped right in front of a bench. Noel sighed, wiping his brow. “That was close.” Cody laughed and nodded. “Yeah it was…”

They both kinda stood there for a second and Cody felt himself getting nervous again. It was awkward. Cody didn’t want that but he didn’t know what else to do. Luckily, Noel spoke first. “So…”

“So…?”

“What’s uh… _this_ whole thing gonna be?”

“You mean us?”

“Y-Yeah… Us.”

“We don’t have to worry about that now… I mean…”

“Could we still kiss, at least?”

Cody hesitated for a second before smiling. He took a step forward, grabbed onto Noel’s face and kissed him. Noel grunted in surprise, slowly relaxing as he planted his hands on Cody’s hips. When they pulled away, Cody smiled, panting. “Yeah, kissing’s fine.” 

Noel laughed. “Perfect.” He said as he pulled in for another kiss. And honestly? It _was_ perfect.

  
Guess there were only two things Cody Kolodziejzyk hated the most on this earth: being away from the beach and concrete. 

**Author's Note:**

> @miiiermotors on twitter


End file.
